In Halloween
by Charly Land
Summary: Historias para esta época de Calabaza, en la que los gritos y las vivencias paranormales son las protagonistas. Calabaza No.4) Siete para el Diablo: "Recibes lo que pagas. Uno por cada uno" Esa es una lección que todos los que lastiman a otros deben aprender [Riren] [LeviUrracaxErenfemUrraca] [Recopilación Creepy]
1. El duende de la rendija

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Notas|** Es la primera Calabaza —historias de un quinteto de recopilaciones—, para la fecha. Hallowen es una época especial para mí y he decidido dedicárselo al Riren y este tipo de temáticas.

 **El duende de la rendija**

 **.**

En la primavera de 1930, un sábado por la mañana, mientras yo preparaba el desayuno en la cocina, mi esposo se suicidó.

Con su muerte el velo de fantasía de la que alguna vez creí era mi vida perfecta, cayó, volviéndose añicos, tal cual lo hicieron los bonitos detalles de cristal del candelabro en el que se colgó.

Cuatro meses atrás nos habíamos mudado de casa, después de haber sido extirpados con violencia de nuestra cómoda y lujosa vida por la Gran Depresión que se había llevado casi todo nuestro capital.

Fue así como con un par de maletas y todos los sueños rotos pasamos de vivir en la urbe de Detroit a la zona rural de Maine.

La casa nueva que logramos adquirir era irónicamente dos veces más grande que la que alguna vez tuvimos. Pero era esa casa, una enorme estructura de tres pisos que se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Un lugar en el que la madera siempre crujía bajo cada paso que se daba, con moho y manchas de humedad en muchas partes de las paredes que conformaban los eternos pasillos que —en la mayoría del tiempo, pues tampoco había electricidad —permanecían a oscuras, cargando cada rincón con un aire siniestro.

Tal vez por eso, aunque era lo mejor que pudimos obtener en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, la odiamos desde el primer instante. El único que pareció conforme con el cambio y sus implicancias fue Eren, nuestro hijo de siete años. Que de todos modos, no es como si hubiese podido quejarse. No él, nuestro pequeño quien había sido diagnosticado con esquizofrenia infantil severa a los cinco años, razón por la cual permanecía sumergido en una nebulosa de alucinaciones que le impedían conectarse y comprender que la situación que había llegado a nuestras vidas, era la más terrible que tendríamos que enfrentar.

Al principio, en los primeros tiempos cuando la condición de nuestro hijo devastó nuestros corazones, mi esposo y yo aceptamos la medicación para controlar sus episodios de desequilibrio, pero luego de ver como en vez de mejorar solo empeoraba, decidimos retirar completamente el tratamiento y dejar que se sumergiera en un mundo ambivalente en donde a veces era un gran aventurero de tierras lejanas y reía y ría sin parar hasta que los mofletes le dolían, a otras en donde podía pasar largo rato llorando sin control porque según decía, las pirañas que salían de la tierra lo mordían sin piedad y tenía que manotearse de una manera tan venenosa el cuerpo, para sacarse de encima aquellas criaturas imaginarias.

Los días que permanecí en aquella casa, fueron para mí los más grises y agónicos de mi vida. Encerrada en aquel enorme edificio, deambulando como un fantasma, entre los quehaceres interminables y el pensamiento del futuro incierto y precario que nos aguardaba, seguida de vez en vez por los pasitos de Eren, me convertí en alguien taciturno y hasta egoísta hacia el sentir ajeno.

Para Grisha, creo que algo similar le sucedió, agobiado por el aislamiento y el hecho de no poder encontrar trabajo ni siquiera en los campos de patata de la zona —pues estos estaban tan secos como nuestras esperanzas— y ver como cada vez más la escasez nos alcanzaba, hizo mella en él de tal manera que pasó de ser un padre y esposo cariñoso y comprensivo, a ser un hombre de humor irritable, que podía ponerse a gritar con violencia por cualquier nimiedad que le llegase a parecer molesta.

En parte, si he de ser honesta, debo decir que yo tuve parte de culpa en que las cosas se fueran poniendo más y más tensas entre nosotros, hasta que terminaron por deteriorarse y cayeron a un punto de quiebre. Pero es que yo estaba más preocupada por mi propia tristeza y desesperación al ver como las alucinaciones en mi inocente hijo se volvían tan virulentas que temía que terminarán por hacerle cometer un daño irreparable a su persona.

Eren había sido desde el primer instante de su vida, mi mayor tesoro, la luz de mi vida, que mi amor por él hizo que yo me olvidase de mi otra persona amada.

Hundido en su propia miseria, hecho a un lado del calor de familia, Grisha acabó por refugiarse en el alcohol barato que lograba conseguir de las malas migas que había hecho en el pueblo.

Para cuando me di cuenta de lo que nos había sucedido, ya era tarde, habíamos dejado de ser una familia para convertirnos en extraños que se encontraban de vez en cuando bajo el mismo techo, y se herían con los pedazos de corazón de cada uno. Todo entre nosotros se pudrió y la vida se volvió una tortura llena de gritos, reclamos, llantos y remordimientos.

Fue también para esa época en que Eren empezó a encerrarse en su habitación por horas y horas, ahogado en sus alucinaciones que le llevaban a crear interminables monólogos, que a veces podría jurar, me sonaron a sollozos atemorizados.

En ese entonces atribuí su comportamiento como un efecto de que él había concebido —influenciado por las palabras de su padre— en su infantil y enferma mente que era él el culpable de todos los males que estaban ocurriéndonos.

Cavilaciones mías que el desacreditaría con su voz de pajarito desparpajado una tarde que, después de haber sido atraído por el olor dulzón de las manzanas acaramelas que preparé en una ocasión para cenar —pues no me alcanzaba para más—, sentado con los pies colgantes sobre una de las sillas del desayunador, lamiendo la cuchara embadurnada en dulce, al decirme que no era así, que el hecho de que permaneciera metido en su cuarto era porque el duende de ojos plata y voz musical que vivía bajo su cama, entre la rendija de un par de tabloncillos de madera, y que siempre le regalaba dulces de colores, solía consolarlo durante esas horas, después de que el feo y perverso hombre con cabeza de calabaza que llegaba desde el bosque, lo hubiese visitado en la noche para arañarlo y sentarse encima suyo hasta dejarlo sin respirar a la vez que le decía cosas feas, cosas malas.

Ciertamente había notado rasguños en su estómago y brazos así como cardenales en su pecho, además de las manchas de sangre en sus ropas de dormir, pero Eren a lo largo de su enfermedad siempre se había auto lastimado, por eso no preste atención a sus palabras, atribuyéndola a que era otra faceta de sus crisis, respaldando así otra vez mis razonamientos anteriores de que todo era parte de las repercusiones de la desgracia que colgaba como un nubarrón de tormenta amenazante y cruel sobre nuestras cabezas.

Debí haberlo escuchado, ahondar detrás de cada una de sus palabras. Pero no lo hice. Si tan solo lo hubiese hecho, tal vez y solo tal vez, las cosas no hubieran llegado hasta ese desenlace.

La mañana en que la tragedia acaeció, era el cumpleaños número ocho de Eren y yo me había despertado más temprano, dispuesta a prepararle un escaso pero delicioso desayuno para celebrar tal fecha. El lado que Grisha ocupaba en la cama estaba vacío, pero el pensamiento que a como había sucedido en muchas noches anteriores, él había quedado tirado, completamente ebrio en algún punto de la vereda del camino, lo dejé pasar sin darle tantas vueltas y abrigada hasta el cuello —pues en esa zona del país a pesar de ya haber cambiado de estación, el frío del invierno aún seguía presente— bajé a la cocina, planeando que sería lo mejor, sí una carita sonriente de huevos y tiritas de manzana o un panqueque sonriente.

Fue el eco lejano de gritos y el sonido estridente de algo cayendo, lo que me hizo dejar toda mi labor y salir corriendo directo al vestíbulo, hacia aquel lugar en donde la funesta imagen me recibió.

Allí, con los ojos abiertos, su cuerpo hecho solo un bulto sin piernas, ni brazos, colgando del cuello estaba Grisha.

No fue tanto su estado, ni la sangre que escurría fresca cayendo como riachuelos carmesí hacia el piso, deslizándose hasta casi alcanzar mis pies, lo que me dejó de piedra, no, en realidad fue verlo a _él_.

 _Él_ , el duende del que Eren me había hablado y que según decía, vivía bajo su cama en la rendija entre los tabloncillos de madera. Ese ser que no era tan imaginario como yo creí.

Pues él, pequeño, envuelto en ropajes sucios y harapientos, de ojos plata, piel de un tono blanco mortecino, cabello enmarañado, con garras por manos, desde el muñón inicial del candelabro, sostenía con fuerza el otro extremo de la cuerda de la cual pendía mí esposo, tirando de vez en vez para ejercer más presión, asegurándose de que toda posibilidad de respiración se agotara.

Yo no pude mover ni un ápice, ni siquiera gritar cuando él dejó caer el cuerpo mutilado e inerte de quien fuese Grisha como si de un saco de basura se tratase, para después deslizarse por el candelabro y llegar al suelo de un brinquito, y ponerse frente a mí.

Observándome con ojos tristes y meneando la cabeza en un gesto de negación terminó de cerrar las distancias entre nosotros y prensar gentilmente una de sus garras—empapadas en sangre— en los bordes de mi vestido para susurrarme con voz de octavas placenteras y rítmicas, casi como si fuesen una canción, pero moteadas de cierto desgarro, aquellas atropelladas palabras.

—El hombre con cabeza de calabaza hacía daño a Eren. Yo no pude, no podía, no podría…—me dijo, luego pasó de mí y procedió a subir con dificultad las escaleras para perderse por los pasillos. Seguramente para meterse a la habitación de mi hijo.

A unos cuantos pasos míos, en medio de un charco pegajoso de sangre, yacía Grisha. Y enredado a su cuello, jirones de tela naranja se encontraban.

Me di cuenta entonces, que los verdaderos mounstros yacen encima de las camas, no bajo ellas.

Esa misma tarde después de pedirle disculpas una infinidad de veces en medio de un llanto ardiente a Eren, quien abrazado a mí permanecía quieto, con los ojos fijos en las sombras bajo la cama, desde donde podía escuchar al duende murmurarle extraordinarias historias de mundos con soles de colores y lunas desperdigadas de confeti, cosí con precisión las partes mutilados de mi ex-esposo y limpié minuciosamente cualquier rastro de sangre para luego enfundarlo en una muda de ropa casual y volver a colgarlo nuevamente del candelabro, para finalmente partir hacia la destartalada comisaría del pueblo en el que informé lo que había sucedido.

«Mi esposo se suicidó. Atribulado por la decadencia en la que nuestra vida había caído no pudo más y simplemente lo hizo. Nos abandonó enteramente» Eso fue lo que le dije a los oficiales y sería la versión que contaría y mantendría incluso muchos años después, con la muerte pegada a mis ojos.

Nadie hizo preguntas, nadie investigó nada, de todos modos, muchos casos de suicido debido a la misma razón estaban sucediendo a lo largo y ancho del país.

Una semana después de aquel suceso, habiendo construido una careta de viuda adolorida y atormentada, armé las mismas maletas con las que habíamos llegado a ese lugar y partimos sin rumbo fijo.

Un par de meses después llegamos a Road Island, en donde nos instalamos en una diminuta casita con vista a la costa, desde donde el océano se pinta de colores tornasoles cada amanecer y atardecer.

Es un lugar hermoso, en donde sé, los _tres_ seremos muy felices.

Cada día bajo a la costa, en donde conseguí el modesto trabajo de ayudar a los hombres a vender su pesca diaria. No me preocupa dejar a Eren a solas, sé que estará bien cuidado. El duende de ojos plata y voz musical que se encariño con Eren y habita entre la rendija bajo su cama, sabrá protegerlo.

 **Notas finales:**

Sé que la temática puede no ser muy innovadora, que incluso está algo trillada y que hay montonales de iguales a ella, pero lo especial en esta narración es que la madre termina por convertirse es una gran encubridora de una relación —pasional a futuro (?)— sobrenatural.

¡Carla es vida y amor! (lol)

Espero sin embargo, haya sido de su entrenamiento y no me la dejen desamparado. Regaladme un review contándome que les ha parecido el relato.

 **Próxima Calabaza:** La gallina degollada.

Con amor

Charly*


	2. La gallina degollada

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Este Fic es una creación sin fines de lucro únicamente recreativos.

 **Advertencias |** AU. Ooc. Omegarverse. Fic basado en el cuento del mismo nombre del Gran Horacio Quiroga, pero barbarosamente pasado por mis manos.

Al Fic.

* * *

—Para: Ola-Chan—

* * *

 **.**

 **La gallina degollada**

 **.**

* * *

Era una cajita que guardaba el sol, tan solo queríamos ver su luz, pero cuando intentamos abrirla…se rompió

* * *

El sol ya se había terminado de ocultar, y sus vibrantes rayos ya no se veían tras el cerco de ladrillos rojizos de la casa del matrimonio Jeager, cuando Carla, la señora de aquel hogar, llenó el tazón de comida y chistó molesta al ver como aquellos _perros_ se atragantaban a boca llena.

«Tan repugnantes» Fue su pensamiento al darse la vuelta para volver a la cocina. Ellos trataron de seguirla puertas adentro, pero ella les lanzó un furioso puntapié a cada uno ante su descarado intento.

Pues para ella, el lugar de esas sucias criaturas era el patio, lejos de sus ojos y su corazón aguijoneado por el remordimiento y la amargura de las desgracias pasadas.

Una vez que entró cerrando la puerta mosquitera tras de sí y se vio librada de la presencia nauseabunda de aquellos _perros_ , se alisó el vestido con estampados de flores y se colocó el mandil blanco con brocados, para después sacar de la alacena un bonito bol que resplandecía cual plata, en el cual vertió la humeante sopa que reposaba sobre la estufa. Mientras el caliente líquido se escurría del cucharón en sorbos grandes, su rostro antes enfurruñado fue arrasado por una cálida sonrisa. Una bonita sonrisa que suavizó las facciones de su rostro regalándole una nueva imagen. La imagen de una mujer hermosa, en la plena flor de su juventud, radiante, llena de vitalidad pero sobre todo, inundada de felicidad.

Tatarateando la suave tonadita de una canción ya pasada de moda salió hacia el comedor, en donde fue recibida por dos pares de ojos que se clavaron en su figura desde el justo instante en que cruzó el umbral arqueado del lugar. En un par de aquellos ojos el brillo hermoso del amor natural bailoteaba, en los otros, la serenidad del cariño construido. Contemplarse a través del reflejo de aquellas miradas la dejó por un segundo embelesada por sus sentires.

«Tan amada»

Una dulce vocecita y el sonido de piececitos que se filtro en sus tímpanos la sacó de tal ensimismamiento.

—Deja que te ayude, mami.

Pero ella negó.

—No hay necesidad Eren, ve y siéntate. Mamá puede sola. No te preocupes.

El hermoso pequeño omega de piel acaramelada y ojos de color esmeralda moteado de dorado que era su hijo, hizo un puchero y volvió a su lugar.

Ella movió la cabeza ligeramente, en un tierno gesto de negación. A veces su niño no entendía cuan adorado era por ella y que sus esfuerzos estaban dirigidos a que él viviera entre mimos.

Después de colocar los platos con apetecible sopa frente a sus comensales y una vez que todo estuvo listo, se sentó para degustar la cena junto a los dos amores de su vida. Su adorado esposo alfa y su perfecto hijo omega.

Durante un largo rato solo el ruido de los cubiertos se escuchó en el lugar, hasta que, cuando estaban por terminar ella soltó una risa y de sus labios brotaron aquellas palabras como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Grisha, Eren quiere contarte una muy buena noticia.

El más joven de la mesa pegó un respingo y se le sonrojaron las mejillas mientras negaba furiosamente.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué ha pasado, Eren?

—Es que…—todo su pequeño ser se había vuelto una hojita al viento de la timidez

—Eren encontró a su alfa—terminó de decir ella al ver que su pequeño no soltaría la lengua. ¡Vaya muchacho el suyo!

El hombre abrió grandes los ojos, la sorpresa invadiéndolo, llenando su ser pero que al final terminó de desvanecerse ante el nacimiento del disgusto. Sus labios se volvieron un rictus de tal sentimiento a la vez que sus cejas se fruncieron remarcando tal expresión.

—Es demasiado pronto. Eren aún es muy pequeño. No debería estar pasando. No verá a ese alfa hasta que le llegue la edad.

Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron dos rendijas y se clavaron con fiereza en los de su esposo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—su voz sonaba rasposa, un tanto distorsionada—.Deberías alegrarte, el alfa de Eren es lo mejor de lo mejor. Alguien lo suficiente bueno para sacarnos de la deshonra que…

—No te atrevas, Carla—los ojos y la Voz del hombre la aplastaron como si de una pesada pared de roca se tratase.

—Solo no quiero que…—el suave murmullo emergió de sus labios, temerosos, sin aliento, ocultando toda la podredumbre de su sentir. A veces odiaba ser lo que era. Estar sometida de tal manera.

—¿Quién es?—le cortó el hombre.

—Levi Ackerman—cada letra fue soltada como un cuenta gotas.

El ceño del hombre se contrajo con mayor fuerza.

—Tuvo que ser ese—murmuró entre dientes, apretando los puños bajo la mesa.

—Es perfecto—el hilito de voz apenas si fue escuchado por el hombre que, del otro lado de la mesa parecía llenarse de rabia a cada segundo.

—Es una maldición.

—No, no es así—masculló con una sonrisa misteriosa curvando sus labios—. Es una bendición, la salvación de la mala sangre de tu familia—aquello fue como un silbido lejano.

—¿Qué has dicho?—el siseo fue bajo pero amenazante.

Ella pegó un respingo al sentir la vibración de las palabras dichas por el hombre, filtrándose en sus oídos, como un murmullo, pero que sentía casi como si le hubieran dando una patada al centro del pecho con extrema violencia.

—Que es inevitable. Se han reconocido.

—Y una mierda—gesticuló el alfa antes de levantarse de su lugar para perderse detrás de la puerta que daba al salón.

En su silla, mordiéndose los labios, con los ojos ocultos tras el flequillo, permanecía inmóvil Eren. Afectado de cierta manera por la cantidad de feromonas de rabia que su padre había exudado ante la noticia que lo involucraba directamente a él.

La tibia mano de su madre en su mejilla, le hizo levantar el rostro.

—No te preocupes cariño. Todo está bien. Papá solo está celoso. Tú sabes que eres nuestro mayor tesoro. Pero no pasa nada—le consoló ella—. Mañana invita a Levi a almorzar. Ya verás que todo irá bien—finalizó no si antes darle un beso amoroso en la frente a su retoño—. Ahora ve, lávate los dientes y a dormir.

—Si, mamá—canturreó el niño a la vez que hacía un sonido gustoso al sentirse envuelto por el suave y dulce aroma que su madre le brindaba—. Buenas noches—murmuró en despedida antes de salir de allí, obedeciendo las indicaciones que ella le había dado.

Los ojos de la mujer le siguieron hasta que se perdió de su visión, luego recogió los platos, los que lavó y guardó en su lugar antes de apagar las luces y subir a la habitación. La discusión pendiente debía terminar.

Afuera, cuatro pares de ojos seguían fijos en el cerco de ladrillo, desprovisto ya del festín de luces con el que pasaban sus días.

Ojos pertenecientes a cuerpos que como cada noche, olvidados por los señores de la casa, se llenaron de frío.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Cerca de la medianoche, cuando la oscuridad se tragaba todo, los mugidos queditos empezaron. Lastimeros, necesitados.

Fue aquel sonido lo que lo extrajo del cómodo sueño. A como cada noche sucedía, y a como seguiría sucediendo en los años venideros. Tal vez.

Eren aún estaba atontado por el sueño cuando salió de la habitación envuelto en una gruesa manta, caminando torpemente a pies descalzos por los pasillos oscuros de la casa hasta llegar a la cocina, donde la puerta mosquitera que daba al patio chirrió un poco cuando él la destrabó y el aire frio traspasó la tela, filtrándose con brusquedad, mordiendo su piel, causando que un ligero temblor recorriera todo su delgado cuerpo.

La luna en el cielo estaba en cuarto menguante y su pálida luz bañaba los techos de las casas, la tierra húmeda por el rocío y a los _perros_ que pegados entre sí estaban plantados frente a la puerta, mugiendo, titiritando sin control.

Él les vio con cariño y abrió más la puerta para dejarlos pasar. Un par de segundos después cuando ya todos estaban adentro, lejos del frío nocturno, fue tumbando por los _perros_ , que con premura se restregaron contra él durante un par de minutos. Momentos que acabaron al él propiciarles un suave coscorrón a cada uno de los cuatro para después de un brinco ponerse de pie.

—Ya, ya no más. No hagan más ruido o despertaran a _mamá_ —les regañó con dulzura apartándole al ver como ellos insistían en refregarse contra él—. Hagan caso—esta vez su voz se elevó un poquito, solo para que captaran que era en serio que debían parar. A ellos le tomó otro minuto entender, pero lo hicieron, y alejándose suavemente obedecieron—. Eso es, buenos chicos—dijo él y les regaló otro toque cariñoso para finalmente salir de allí. Pero antes de hacerlo totalmente se quedó de pie en el umbral y les regaló la última miradita y una bonita sonrisa.

Allí estaban ellos, viéndolo fijamente, con los ojos llenos de idiotismo, la glutinosa saliva escurriéndoles de entre los dientes, mojando sus encías, el piso y sus cuerpos. Eren les sonrió y les moduló un 'buenas noches' que ellos no respondieron. Porque no podían. Tan solo eran _perros_. Pero Eren sabía que aunque fuera lo fueran, tenían sentimientos, y eran esos sentimientos lo que lo guiaban en su actuar para con ellos.

Eran esos _perros_ , los únicos amigos que tenía.

Los quería en demasía, aunque causaran ciertamente repulsión a otros ojos, al verles tan idiotas, con ojos vacíos y cuerpos deformes en un grado más atroz que en otro. Eso a él no le importaba. El cariño estaba ahí, tatuado como un susurro por el instinto.

Regresó silencioso a su habitación y cerró los ojos pensando en las cosas del próximo día. Cosas que de vez en cuando eran tonterías para los adultos pero para alguien como él, un niño, aquellas cosas era grandes acontecimientos. Acontecimientos que se tejían como nido de araña, en hilos delgados, casi invisibles pero que al acumularse junto a los sentimientos retorcidos, destruyen vidas. Esos sentimientos que al principio parecen buenos.

Sentimientos como el amor.

Y Eren estaba lleno y cubierto de él.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Era tan brillante su luz que queríamos quedarnos viéndole durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Y podíamos, porque era toda nuestra. O eso creíamos

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Levi Ackerman pateó por decimotercera vez la piedrita con forma de nuez que venía arrastrando desde que había salido de su casa. Le parecía entretenido verla elevarse un poco, caer y rebotar, creando un sonidito cómico de _ploff-ploff_. Debía ser por eso —y no porque él siempre era así— que una pequeña sonrisa se había mantenido en sus labios durante todo el camino que hasta podía decir que los ardientes rayos de sol que caían sin tregua sobre su cuerpo, no quemaban tanto.

Había estado tan entretenido en su infantil jueguecito que en algún momento al darle una patada ligeramente más fuerte a la piedrita esta voló lejos y se estrelló contra la barra de metal de un letrero, que al leerle le hizo darse cuenta que se había pasado tres calles de la dirección que la Sra. Jeager le había dado. Dejando de lado su diversión y suspirando con cansancio giró sobre sus pies para retomar el camino de vuelta.

Con pasos lentos deshizo el camino andado hasta llegar frente a una bonita casa de tres plantas, pintada en melocotón y blanco, que estaba rodeada al oeste por un pequeño cerco de ladrillos rojos. Alisándose la ropa que llevaba, la cual constaba de una camisa de cuello redondo, mangas cortas con botones azul marino y unos shorts negros que caían a juego con los zapatos deportivos color marrón, se dispuso a tocar.

El primer toque fue suave, tanto que con seguridad no sería escuchado al otro lado de la puerta. Viéndose las manos se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso. Le temblaban ligeramente.

—Basta—susurró para sí mismo.

Debía ser fuerte por Eren. _Su_ Eren.

Debía dejar de lado ese pequeño temor de que al final no sería aceptado por el padre de su omega, y por ende le sería arrebatado el derecho natural de tenerlo a su lado. Pues para él, con sus once años, no era un secreto que su familia y la de Eren, fueron una misma, pero que al final se había fragmentado de manera irreversible por las venenosos circunstancias provocadas por la rebeldía de algunos miembros en un tiempo pasado.

Los Jeager eran esa rama. Y el fruto de ella era despreciado hasta tal punto que los vínculos nacidos entre ellos de manera espontanea, eran deshechos a fuego, encaminando todo a rutas por separadas.

Pero allí estaba, nuevamente vinculado en ellos, por ironías de la vida, como un escupitajo del caprichoso destino que les gritaba que si importar qué, las cosas debían ser como era y no como ellos trataban de imponer. Aunque a diferencia de sus antecesores, él no se acataría a los órdenes desdeñosas de nadie, que pretendían alejarlo de su destino. De su pequeño rollo de canela. No. Eso jamás. Pues más allá del instinto, era otro sentimiento el que él sabía lo unía a Eren.

Era amor. Llano y total amor.

Lo había amado desde el primer instante en que sus ojos se encontraron.

Había visto en aquellos bonitos ojos de agua y bosque, polvos de estrellas, el universo y su infinidad de galaxias y nebulosas de multicolores, la hermosura y el significado de la vida. El paraíso prometido.

Inhalando profundamente levantó la mano otra vez, y en esa ocasión si golpeó con fuerza.

Unos segundos después, el sonido alegre de pacitos apresurados se oyó tras la puerta, la cual fue abierta de un tirón y tan solo una milésima de tiempo más tarde, los bonitos ojos de Eren lo recibieron, igual que sus mejillas sonrosadas y su boquita de fresa desdibujada en una ancha sonrisa que mostraba sus dientecitos blancos.

—¡Levi!—canturreó colgándose de su cuello, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho—. Pensé que no vendrías. ¿No tuviste problemas?

—Kenny me apoya.

Sí, extraordinariamente —de la última persona que pensó le ayudaría— su sombrío padre se había puesto de su lado para hacerle frente a todo el resto de la familia. Aunque si se ponía pensarlo mejor, debía ser la influencia de su padrastro Uri lo que había hecho posible tal cosa.

Alejando su mente de aquellas cavilaciones se concentró en Eren, que abrazado a él parecía un gatito mimoso. Al verlo así, se dispuso a enroscar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del omega y repartir besitos pequeños sobre la coronilla de su melena castaña.

Y Eren sonreía con complacencia al sentirse así de apretado contra su chico, pues con sus nueve años quedaba perfecto con su oreja pegado a aquel corazón que latía con cadencia, casi al ritmo de una música que encantaba al suyo propio. Un corazón que cantaba una canción de amor para él.

Durante algunos minutos se quedaron bajo el pórtico, abrazados, sintiendo la plácida sensación de permanecer unidos, perdidos en un espacio solo de ellos dos.

Desde la esquinilla a contra luz del sol, los _perros_ observaban a ese _extraño_ hacerle cariño a _su_ Eren. El más grande dejó caer la cabeza mientras en sus ojos nacía un brillo peculiar a la vez que con un sonido casi parecido a un gruñido llamaba a los otros. Un minuto después, sus presencias desaparecieron.

Levi, a pesar de estar casi enteramente enfrascado en aquel abrazo que compartía con su Eren, había sentido aquel extraño corrientazo que precede al hecho de sentirse intensamente observado. Lanzando una miradilla por el rabillo del ojo, los vio. A los _perros_. A su mirada penetrante a pesar de lo muerto que parecían sus ojos. Y una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza. Una que sabía bien podía ser solo su imaginación.

¿Eran celos lo que había visto bailoteando en aquellos ojos ausentes?

Negando suavecito en su fuero interno se dijo que eso no era posible, que ellos no tenían conciencia.

Apartando con delicadeza a Eren y hablándole con suavidad le dijo que era momento de entrar. Sonrojado a más no poder, el más pequeño asintió y tomados de la mano entraron, dispuestos a enfrentar lo que fuera por su unión.

Contrario a lo que en principio pensaron, todo salió muy bien y después de ese día las visitas de Levi a la casa de los Jeager se volvieron constantes, ganándose de a poco, cada vez más, el cariño de los habitantes de aquella casa, volviéndose el centro de atención y gusto de ellos, en especial de Eren. Eren que se enamoraba más y más de él. Eren que empezó a dejar de lado a sus _perros_.

Esos _perros_ que vivían por ver la luz en el cerco de ladrillos rojizos y la luz que se paseaba en la casa, ahora lejos de ellos.

Fue así como los _perros_ de aquella casa terminaron por quedarse realmente solos, descuidados, relegados en el viejo banco del patio, en su mundo idiota consumido por el anhelo de un sol que les dañaba los ojos* y no les daba de comer.

El tiempo avanzó escurriéndose en semanas, en meses y años.

Los sentimientos se volvieron punzantes, escarpados, turbios y profundos.

El amor, el resentimiento y el odio bailaron en una sola pieza, al compás de un futuro incierto que solo podría terminar en tragedia.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

La brillante luz dejó chispitas de colores como motas flotantes y cálidas detrás de nuestros ojos, pero la noche llegó y no las arrebató. La luz se fue completamente. Nos abandonó.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Una mañana Eren despertó cociéndose en un extraño hervidero que le nacía desde el vientre, le consumía las extrañas y llenaba todo su cuerpo de un calor y dolor insoportable ante una necesidad que él sentía, pero que desconocía cual era su razón de ser. Asustado, débil y lloroso se refugió en los _perros_ , quienes en un vano intento de consolación le lamieron la piel perlada de sudor, cubriéndolo de baba cristalina y soniditos tan lastimeros como los suyos.

Lo que Eren no sabía es que estaba ante su primer celo. Pues tenía ya 14 años, y su cuerpo sin aviso, ni darle tiempo de conocerse así mismo, había decidido que el momento de madurar había llegado. Pues así era la naturaleza de su raza y contra ella nada podía hacer.

Y para mayor agonía del adolescente omega, sus padres, quienes podrían ayudarlo, se habían marchado desde la noche anterior hacia el distrito de Trost y no regresarían hasta el día siguiente.

Reconfortado por los mimos de sus _perros_ , con el dolor lacerante que le atravesaba todo el cuerpo en un relámpago de calor, permaneció hecho una bolita en el suelo frio de tierra del patio durante horas.

Cerca del mediodía apareció Levi, vuelto un huracán, guiado por el embrujo del instinto que había golpeado en su interior, exclamándole a gritos que su pequeño omega lo necesitaba.

Apenas poner un pie frente al hogar de su compañero, se dio cuenta del porqué de las sensaciones que lo invadieron y lo extirparon con violencia de su sueño. Odió en ese momento vivir tan lejos de Eren, pues por dicha razón había tardado tanto en llegar a su lado, y lo odió mucho más al percibir los aromas que envolvían el ahora exquisito perfume de Eren.

El pesado _aroma_ de los _perros_. Esencias que eran tan pastosas y fuertes que le hacían picar la nariz. Aromas que no debían fundirse al de su niño.

Con pasos agigantados, rodeando la casa se dirigió hacia el patio, en donde la ola de feromonas de lujuria y necesidad reprimida que brotaban del cuerpo tembloroso de su Eren, inundó todos sus sentidos y lo perdió sin remedio.

Desde su lugar, temblando sin control, Eren le vio aparecer, a su Levi, quien se plantó frente a él para un segundo después arrancarlo del lado de los _perros_ mientras emitía un extraño siseo que destilaba amenaza y furia hacía ellos, quienes también le devolvieron aquel gesto. A Eren, poco o nada le importó aquel actuar, pues lo único que prevaleció para él fue la electrizante sensación de alivio y placer que recorrió su cuerpo al sentirse levantado en vilo por los fuertes brazos de su alfa. Todo desapareció para él y el instinto lo consumió.

Fue así como, sobre la banca donde los _perros_ solían contemplar su festín de colores de sol*, Eren y Levi se unieron más que en carne, en alma por primera vez. Entre lágrimas de placer, dolor, gemidos agudos y graves, murmullos de consuelo y eternas promesas, su vínculo se fundió hasta hacerse irrompible.

Mucho rato después, cuando los primeros estertores del celo en Eren hubieron pasado, los _perros_ contemplaron como aquel intruso—que por siempre para ellos sería— _extraño_ , se lo llevaba hacia el interior de la casa, de donde no salió hasta el amanecer, pero con la promesa de volver. Tan solo un tiempo más tarde Eren apareció por la puerta mosquitera, con la piel húmeda, chorreando agua, unas bolsitas oscuras bajo los ojos y una ropa pesada que cubría todo su cuerpo.

«Gracias. Perdónenme»

Eso les susurró con voz suave, casi gastada, mientras les rascaba las cabezas. Ese día _su_ Eren se quedó toda la mañana a su lado, jugueteando, refregándose con ellos, disipando el aroma que _extraño_ había dejado en su piel, con los suyos propios. Pero estaba vez ellos permanecieron quietos, sin hacer tanto alboroto por sus caricias y atenciones, pues estaban algo resentidos con él, _él_ que había preferido el consuelo de aquel _extraño_ al que ellos le habían brindado. _Su_ Eren debió sentir su lejanía, y derrotado después de unas horas hubo de retirarse cabizbajo cuando papá y mamá volvieron. Poco después de que él entrara el sonido de voces estruendosas les llegó desde el interior de la casa. Voces llenas de reclamos que se fueron apagando pasados largos minutos, minutos tras los cuales salieron llevando de arrastras a _su_ Eren, quien gimoteaba sin control al ser halado con fuerza por la mano callosa y severa de papá.

Por la tarde regresaron, pero lejos de portar las caras enojadas que habían llevado al irse, venían con el semblante radiante, llenos de felicidad. O eso era lo que tal vez en sus mentes vacuas de razonamiento lograron captar, cuando desde el patio los vieron pasar.

Eren volvió a su lado cuando el sol sobre el cerco de ladrillos se hubo ido y la noche había aparecido con sus vientos cantores. Sonriente llegó hasta ellos, con un pollito rechoncho que piaba a cada segundo entre sus manos. Se los regaló, diciéndoles que era por haberlo cuidado el día anterior, que lo perdonaran, que los quería mucho.

Enloquecidos por aquel diminuto animal que empezó a corretear alrededor de ellos para acurrucarse contra sus cuerpos, el dolor del olvido se fue a un rincón de sus mentes cargadas de idiotismo y susurros inentendibles. En su mundo entristecido se sintieron llenos de dicha. Tal vez fue porque el pollito, con sus ojitos redondos y brillantes se parecía a Eren, _su_ Eren, el Eren que no los olvidaba jamás, el Eren que los seguía queriendo sin importar qué.

Fueron felices aunque _mamá_ al cabo de los meses cuando se dio cuenta que _su_ Eren estaba preñado, les empezó a golpear hasta dejarlos casi muertos. Pero para ellos ese dolor era pasajero, casi inexistente, tan solo una sensación que iba y venía cada día, pues se eclipsaba con la presencia de aquella criatura que pasaba pegada a ellos.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que esos arranques de furia que _mamá_ descargaba sobre sus cuerpos maltrechos, eran producto del miedo y la frustración que habían hecho nido en ella durante muchas noches y días hasta que se sosegaron con las palabras de _extraño_. Sentimientos de los cuales ellos solo conocieron la amarga verdad, cuando ella, con crueles manos les arrancó a su ahora hermosa gallina de su lado para meterla a la cocina y degollarla sin piedad frente a sus ojos haciéndose oídos sordos de sus resoplidos y lamentos.

Con la escoba hubo de amenazarlos con darles golpes más severos para correrlos de allí.

—¡Salgan! ¡Salgan de aquí condenados _perros_! No quiero su asquerosa presencia aquí, infectando el aire que rodea la cena de Levi—les gritó aquella funesta mañana mientras balanceaba en su mano el pobre animal degollado.

Algo en ellos se incendió, arrasando con hambre vorágine su interior ante la mención de aquel nombre. Un nombre que enlazaron con soledad y dolor.

 _Levi._

¿ _Extraño_ se llamaba Levi?

Sí, Levi.

Levi.

Levi.

Así que era por culpa de él. De ese Levi.

Levi, el que había traído tantos males a su vida.

Levi, el que les había quitado todo.

 _Todo._

Con los ojos llorosos y fijos en la cabeza colgante de su amada gallina, las ideas frenéticas se arremolinaron en una espiral que afloró en sus mentes de un solo color.

Rojo.

Rojo.

 _Sangriento._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Queríamos tanto a aquella luz que fuimos hacia la cajita donde se encontraba, tratamos de abrirla, pero al hacerlos se hizo pedazos dejando libre su contenido. Entre nuestras manos tratamos de arrancar su esencia para guardarla para nosotros, pero se desvaneció como polvo de estrellas

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Eren quien había escuchado el escándanlo desde la sala, había llegado apresurado hasta la cocina, pero para cuando hubo de hacerlo, la gallina ya se desangraba colgando de las manos de su madre.

Con los dientes apretados el chiquillo se fue en fuertes protestas contra las acciones de la mujer, enfadado a más no poder, herido y angustiado por los corazones rotos de sus _perros_. Pero ella simplemente levantó los hombros y vociferando que nada tenía que reclamarle y que lo tomara como un castigo que iba también para él por sus actos tan descocados, hubo de dejarlo allí, con los puños apretados por la impotencia, mientras ella salía de ahí para ir a buscar a su padre en el mercado, en donde seguramente el hombre se había hecho un embrollo con las compras para la próxima cena.

Con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, viendo como gota a gota la gallina se ponía más blanca y floja*, Eren se quedó durante mucho rato contemplando tan fatídica visión de muerte.

Permaneció allí, quieto, casi sin respirar hasta que apareció Levi, quien había llegado de anticipado a la cita concretada horas antes. Lo encontró así, sentado en el suelo con los ojos fijos en aquella escena. Limpiándole las mejillas irritadas por el llanto, él le prometió traerle un nuevo pollo, que lo esperara en el cerco de ladrillos rojizos para darles la sorpresa a _ellos_ , que no tardaría.

Con la sonrisa naciente y renovada dibujada en sus labios, Eren recibió el beso que fue depositado en estos antes de que Levi se marchara apresurado.

Y pues a pesar de que a Levi no le agradaban aquellos _perros_ , para Eren eran importantes. Y lo que era importante para su omega, también lo era para él.

Por su parte, Eren después de verlo perderse calles abajo, alegre salió al patio, en el que encontró a los _perros_ sentados en su banco, viendo los colores de la luz del sol difuminarse en tonos vibrantes, hipnotizados ante el espectáculo de haces de colores turbios y castaños, que hasta casi parecían que el dolor de la pérdida de su querida gallina era algo vano en sus corazones y mentes. Pero él sabía que no era así.

Pasando un poco de ellos, sonrió de manera misteriosa echándoles una miradita y con pacitos cortos en un gesto infantil de ocultar algo para que ellos se fijaran en él, se dirigió al cerco.

Con la saliva grumosa escurriendo de entre sus labios, la lengua fuera y los miembros colgantes, ellos clavaron sus ojos en la delgada figura coronada por un abultado vientre que le hacía gestecitos torpes para llamar su atención. Lejano a los sentimientos que en tiempos pasados había en aquellos ojos al contemplar al chiquillo, había en estos un brillo cruel recubriéndolos.

Pensamientos retorcidos esparciéndose por mentes enfermas.

Ajeno al peso de tal mirada y deseos, Eren hubo de subirse a un viejo banquillo desfondado y luego en un barril de kerosene vacío, desde donde trató de montarse a horcajadas sobre el cerco de ladrillos, cosa que no lo logró porque su barriga de lagartija se rozaba mucho y el miedo a golpearse por descuido lo retenía de intentarlo con más ahínco. Imposibilitado de tal hazaña, decidió entonces quedarse de puntitas sobre el barril, con el cuello alzado sobre el cerco, esperando la llegada de Levi por la callejuela que daba hacia su casa.

Desde el banco los _perros_ lo seguían observando fijamente. Antes sus ojos los colores volviéndose uno, reuniéndose, transformándose de manera tan clara y precisa.

Rojo.

Rojo.

Rojo.

Aquel color que a contra luz del sol se mimetizaba en el cuello alargado del muchacho, revelando el suave palpitar y la esencia que corría entre las delicadas venas*.

Rojo.

Rojo.

Rojo.

Se relamieron los labios con hambre.

Eren vio aparecer a Levi, con pasos lentos, los ojos grises observándolo desde la distancia y las manos creando el resguardo de una pequeña cosita. Alzando efusivamente la mano, creó un largo aspaviento para alentarlo a aligerarse mientras se inclinaba en demasía.

Levi estaba a tan solo unos metros. Tan cerca de él.

—Apúrate—le soltó con alegría, una alegría que desapareció en un solo instante y se transformó en pasmo al sentirse halado de una pierna. Y al girar para ver quien cometía semejando acto despiadado, cuatro pares de ojos hambrientos y bestiales le devolvieron la mirada mientras sus dueños tiraban con más fuerza de su extremidad—. ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! Van a hacernos daño—lloriqueó pero ellos no obedecieron, si no que con más fuerza tiraron de él. Sin poder creer lo que estaban haciendo aquellos que tanto él quería, empezó a gritar—. ¡Ayúdame Levi! ¡Ayúdame!—soltó a vivía voz, pero lastimosamente, fue lo último que pudo proferir antes de caer y sentir un dolor agudo que lo dejó inmóvil, preso de contracciones severas que impidieron que luchara al ser arrastrado sin cuidado hacia la cocina.

Cuando la puerta mosquitera se cerró tras de sí, sus oídos captaron el eco de los gritos de Levi más allá de la puerta principal. Luego, todo desapareció, engullido por un solo color. Un color doloroso y asfixiante.

El color de la muerte.

Rojo.

Para cuando Levi, con la respiración a mil y los ojos espantados, llegó a la cocina, aquel morboso color se esparcía en un charco pegajoso que manchó sus pies.

Le temblaron las manos y el pollito medio ahogado entre ellas, cayó creando un sonido acuoso, blando, agónico. A Levi poco le importó lo despiadado de su actuar, sus ojos estaban ahí, fijos, en el cuerpo inmóvil de Eren que bañado enteramente en su propia sangre continuaba siendo devorado por las fauces de aquellos _perros_ que arrancaba a pedazos la carne de lo que alguna vez fue su bonito rostro, pero que ahora era tan solo un amasijo de carne y tejidos deshilachados que eran arrebatados de su lugar de una manera tan glotona que le cortó la respiración.

Gritando con todas sus fuerzas se abalanzó contra aquellos malditos _perros_ , dispuesto a destriparlos con sus propias manos.

Su corazón estaba deshecho y ellos pagarían por el dolor que le habían causado.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, pues una vez que se hubo estrellado contra dos de ellos y su puño le rompió la mandíbula a uno, la saliva glutinosa revuelta con sangre le salpicó el rostro y le obstaculizó la visión, impidiéndole que viera como mientras él seguía golpeando a aquel par de bastardos, otro de ellos se abalanzaba sobre él desde la retaguardia.

El filo helado de un objeto atravesando su espalda, desgarrando la piel, detuvo sus movimientos. El carmín y el dolor lo inundaron también a él. Su cuerpo cayó de bruces en medio de un grito lastimero.

El cuchillo que había atravesado sus pulmones, se levantó una segunda vez, cayendo con fuerza sobre su yugular. Abriéndola sin misericordia.

Su cuerpo dejó de responderle y nada más pudo hacer. Y así, mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre, los pudo ver con claridad.

Allí estaban ellos, erguidos, con la mirada de un depredador, llenos sus ojos de un júbilo enfermizo, casi como si estuvieran contemplado la culminación de una ansiada y meticulosamente planeada venganza.

Arrancándole los últimos granos de fuerza a su cuerpo agonizante, Levi se arrastró lejos de aquellos ojos, en busca del consuelo final en los deditos de su omega, que más allá de él, se encontraba ya inerte.

Lastimosamente no los alcanzó.

Y lo último de lo que pudo ser consciente no fue de la calidez de aquellas falanges que tanto había deseado tocar por última vez, si no que fue la sensación de tener cuatro bocas hambrientas sobre su humanidad.

Una vez que aquello empezó, la amargura, el dolor y la impotencia lo eclipsaron todo, incluso aquel pensamiento que siempre navegó en su mente, y que se quedó con él incluso en su último segundo de vida.

«El instinto sobrevivió»

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Con las sombras llegó la revelación. Aquella luz nunca fue nuestra, fue tan solo una ilusión de nuestras tontas mentes. Pero cuando la robamos, nos dimos cuenta que estábamos satisfechos de que no fuera de nadie más.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Grisha Jeager iba rezongando con las bolsas de compras entre sus brazos, detrás de él su esposa iba reclamándole sus defectos, esos que desde que su desgracia empezó, parecieron volverse más y más grandes.

Cuando intentó abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que esta ya lo estaba.

Había un silencio extraño rodeando todo el lugar. Pero le restó importancia, aunque eso solo duró hasta que entró a la cocina.

Las lágrimas le resbalaron solas, mojando sus mejillas. La voz de su esposa lo trajo de regreso y con voz cortada solo pudo gritar mientras dejaba caer las bolsas de compras.

— _¡No entres! ¡No entres aquí, por favor!*_

Pero ya era tarde. Carla Jeager gritó espantada dejándose caer en el suelo, atragantada en el llanto desesperado.

Pues en el suelo de la cocina los cuerpos de Eren y Levi se encontraban. Teñidos en carmesí. Palidecidos por la muerte.

Pero tan solo los cuerpos estaban allí, porque las cabezas habían desaparecido. Desaparecido igual que los _perros_ de la casa.

Esos _perros_ , que no eran más que el retorcido producto nacido de la rebeldía de un capricho inmaduro, influenciado por los viejos rencores arraigados en los terrores de pesadilla por la endogamia degenerativa de sus antecesores que habían dañado sus líneas y los llevaron a ese fatídico momento.

Lo habían perdido todo por el pecado cometido ante el destino. El destino que pensaron podrían renovar en el amor de Eren y Levi.

Pero se habían olvidado de los primeros, los _perros_ , los hermanos mayores de su niño perfecto. El cuarteto de alfas deformes física y mentalmente que no tenían las conciencias tan pérdidas como ellos habían pensado y que al final le habían cobraron la factura de sus errores, sus maltratos y su olvido.

Las deudas habían sido pagadas.

El pecado había sido purificado en carmesí.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Sé que tienen muchas dudas sobre este Fic

 _¡Niéguenmelo!_

Bueno si las tienen, pueden dejarme un review para que les zafeteé todo el asunto en interno, pero si le entendieron y les gustó, también pueden dejar un review de amor.

—saca bote de limosnera—

¡Dejen review para la loca Carlangas! ¡Dejen review para esta alma en desgracia!

Besos y galletotas de canela y choco-chispas para todas.

*Es la marca de que la frase pertenece al cuento original, y solo la tomé para dejar impregnado su contexto.

PD: Los hermanos de Eren se lo querían garchar. Pero como se lo garchó Levi, pues esto es pasional (lol)

 **Próxima Calabaza:** Demonio guardián


	3. Demonio Guardián

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. Ooc. Riren. Shota. Fluff.

* * *

—A Ninko Mitorinbo—

* * *

 **Demonio Guardián**

 **.**

* * *

¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que un pequeño evento trastorna todo tu día o a veces toda tu vida?

Hoy me ocurrió eso.

Y a mí, que soy un demonio, ese es un asunto muy poco probable que me ocurra.

Sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando. Pero no, no tengo cuernos, ni patas de cabra, ni el cuerpo escamoso o de un color llamativo, o estoy cubierto de sangre. No, nada de eso. Lo que si es cierto es que vivimos en una dimensión diferente a la de ustedes, los humanos. Pero no es un lugar con olor a azufre o saturado en gritos o guerras. Tan solo es diferente. Un poco peculiar, quizás.

Nosotros tampoco somos tan diferentes a ti. Te apuesto a que si pudieras verme, me confundirías con alguien como tú, eso claro, descartando esas nimiedades físicas que nos distinguen. Puedo decirte que una de las cosas que nos hacen distintos, y no son tangibles, es que nosotros viajamos entre nuestra dimensión y la tuya a voluntad, sumado a eso, tú no puedes vernos como nosotros a ti.

Y ya que no pueden vernos, pero si tienen consciencia de nuestra existencia, es por eso que suele inventar tantas cosas de nosotros, en su mayoría son solo puros cuentos tontos, pero hay algo en que los ustedes tienen razón de nosotros: Somos malos. Pero no explícitamente como creen. Porque si bien somos nosotros quienes susurramos a tus oídos esas cosas que jamás pensarías hacer y te incitamos a cometerlas, no somos nosotros quienes la ejecutan, eres tú, la decisión es tuya, siempre es tuya.

Ah, pero es divertido influenciarlos. Ustedes son divertidos. Lo que pasa es que uno se aburre después de tantos siglos de lo mismo, y ocurre lo que le sucede a ustedes después de comer solo helado durante mucho tiempo continuo. Llega el hartazgo, y el hartazgo en tedio, horrendo tedio. Y siendo que tengo mucho tiempo para existir, para mí, alguien aburrido por naturaleza y poco interesado en andar en cotilleos, eso equivale a un infierno en vida.

Porque esa es otra diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros. Ustedes son de corto plazo, nosotros somos muy longevos, pero también podemos morir. Todos estamos destinados a ello.

Hace mucho tiempo ya que el tedio me consumió y es por eso que ahora suelo caminar de aquí para allá sin nada más que hacer que observarlos en su día a día, perdiéndome entre ustedes, disfrutando de todas esas cosas que ustedes no le prestan atención, y ya que no pueden verme, es mucho mejor.

Las pequeñas cosas y hermosas de la vida, en soledad se disfrutan mejor.

Bueno, eso solía repetirme. Creo que más adelante pensaré distinto. Y todo por _él_ , esa criatura que trastocó todo en mí con una sola mirada.

No sé como sucedió, él debió estar divagando en boberías como para lograr escurrirse entre alguna ruptura de las dimensiones, pero lo hizo, y me vio. Allí, en el Empire State, sintiendo el viento frío del otoño rozarnos la piel, nuestro encuentro se dio.

Él había llegado junto a su padre, tomado de su mano cuando el último grupo de visitadores estaba por irse.

Y desde el primer instante sus ojos de lechuzas se quedaron fijos en mi figura, hasta que fue molesto y no pude evitar soltar aquello:

—¿Qué me ves?—mascullé, dando por hecho de antemano que era una ridiculez creer que él me estaba viendo realmente a mí. Lo más probable era que estuviera viendo otra cosa, algo detrás de mí. Una paloma sin que hacer, tal vez. Pero que me respondiera, dirigiéndose a mí, me sacó un brinco del susto.

—Sus alas. Son bonitas—dijo el niño de ojos de lechuza y boca rosadita.

—¿Puedes verme? —pregunté cambiando de pie para disimular el temblor en mí.

—Si—respondió sonriendo—. ¿Son reales? —dijo dejando caer su cabeza, clavando sus ojos sobre mi espalda.

Ah sí, esta es una de las nimiedades de las que les hablaba. Nosotros tenemos alas, alas grandes y teñidas de negro. Como de murciélago, dirían ustedes.

—Si, lo son—le contesté dándome cuenta de mi temor absurdo. Él era un humano, y yo era un demonio ¿Por qué debía temer que me viera? De todos modos, de vez en cuando se dan estos casos, muy raros en verdad, y bajo otras circunstancias, pero se dan.

Entonces lo recordé, y mis ojos viajaron por todas partes, sin embargo no lo encontré, y eso también me sorprendió.

¿Sabían que todos los humanos tienen ángeles guardianes? Suele pasar que solo durante la niñez es que tienen a esos pelotudos de moral chafa pegados como lapas, a medida que nosotros o ustedes mismos se pervierten en el camino a la adultez, los ángeles se alejan.

Los ángeles y nosotros no nos llevamos bien. Aunque ese es otro asunto.

Por ahora lo que me había parecido extraño, es que este niño no tenía uno, siendo que tenía una aura muy pura.

Entonces las dudas sustituyeron a mi sorpresa.

—¿Estás triste?—le pregunté. Los niños tristes son mal augurio, y a los ángeles no les agradan.

—Yo no, creo que papá si. Es que se hoy se peleó con mamá, y ella se fue. Bueno, eso dijo papá, yo no la vi salir, y su bolso estaba en la mesita de siempre. No sé, pero papá dijo que ella no volvería, que ya no nos quería. Pero yo no le creo, ella siempre me dice que me quiere mucho y me da besitos bonitos. Pasa que papá es muy burro y hace enojar a mamá.

El niño rió, sacudiendo la cabeza como en negación, pero yo solo bufé mientras veía sobre su cabecita de pelo castaño alborotado, y es que lo noté. Sentí tanta pena por él.

—Ven—le llamé, haciéndole señitas bobas para que se acercara a mí—. ¿Quieres tocarlas? —le ofrecí, señalando mis alas.

—¡Si!—respondió él con entusiasmo y se separó de su padre, corriendo hacia mí.

Yo lo alcé en brazos en cuanto me alcanzó, y sacudí mis alas para alzar el vuelo.

Jamás nadie me había visto, ni siquiera a los que me les había acercado en demasía, pero este niño de sonrisa bonita y ojos de lechuza lo había hecho así nada más, y eso me había sorprendido, más porque me di cuenta que había despertando en mí, emociones que los demonios no podrían jactarse de tener.

Pienso que es un niño especial, uno que no merecía perderse en el Limbo por culpa de un susodicho egoísta y errado. Por eso le traje conmigo a mi dimensión a base de engaños y dulces, y creo que me quedaré con él, de todos modos ya no tiene donde regresar. Mañana me llenará de preguntas y mi cabeza dolerá.

Deséenme suerte, mi vida se pondrá patas arribas, así como ustedes suelen decir. Ya que ahora yo seré su guardián. Y creo que me he enamorado de él a primera vista.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

No es tan famoso como el Golden Gate bridge para estos casos, pero en el Empire State Building también se han dado sus buenos casos de suicidios y homicidios. Incluso es el escenario de "el suicidio más hermoso en la historia"

 **Próxima calabaza** : Siete para el diablo


	4. Siete para el Diablo

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia |** AU. Ooc. UrracaLevixUrracaEren. Riren. Erenfem. Romance/Tragedia. Supersticiones. Creppy.

* * *

— **ElisaM2311** —

* * *

 **Siete para el Diablo**

 **.**

* * *

En este mundo existe gente mierdecilla, de esas que a pesar de los años y las malas vivencias jamás dejan de comportarse de tal manera.

Jean "puto" Kirschtein es el ejemplo nítido de este tipo de personas. Claro, si es que a él se le puede llamar persona, pues creo que desde el vientre de su madre había estado cagandola como el grandísimo bastardo que es.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, él estaba siendo molido a golpes por Hanji, la atolondrada dueña del lugar en donde está el árbol de naranjo en el que Levi y yo habíamos decidido hacer nuestro nido. Si no estoy mal, en aquella ocasión, aquel cabrón casi había incendiado el hogar de la pobre mujer, tachándolo de _accidente_.

Si como no.

¡Hijo de puta!

Lo detesté desde ese primer instante, y Levi me graznó que si algún día él osaba a acercársenos, le arrancaría de unos sendos picotazos los ojos a ese rufián. Yo me acurruqué bajo su ala calientita y me sentí segura con su promesa. Ojalá hubiera podido cumplirse. Ojalá.

Durante varios años vivimos tranquilos en el naranjo, pues Hanji era una buena anfitriona que sabía darnos nuestro espacio, respetando el hecho de que no éramos sus mascotas, sino unas descaradas aves arrimadas y malcriadas a las que les dejaba galletitas sabrosas cuando el alimento escaseaba por el invierno cruento.

Era muy gracioso para mí ver a Hanji revolcarse en círculos mientras Levi le revoloteaba sobre la cabeza, picoteándosela sin tregua después de que ella intentara hacer la jardinería en los tulipanes bajo el naranjo. Levi siempre me decía que lo hacía más por costumbre que porque ella fuera realmente molesta, pero yo solo meneaba mi cabecita de un lado a otro reprendiéndolo y deseando internamente que cuando llegara el tiempo, compartir tales momentos con mis crías hasta que la muerte nos separase.

Pero la muerte visitó nuestro pacifico nido antes de tiempo, en aquella fatídica mañana.

Jean jamás se había metido con nosotras, ya que nunca sobrepasaba los límites hacia el patio, pero ese día —vaya a saber quién los motivos—, Hanji había hecho una cosa llamada fiesta para aquel imbécil. Y el terrible encuentro sucedió.

Creo que fue porque había sido ignorado por todo el mundo en aquella verborrea que, completamente cabreado terminó por deslizarse hasta quedar bajo nuestro árbol, y como era de esperarse, mi desagrado por él saltó y empecé a graznar como si la vida se me fuese en ello, todo para que se alejara o para que su sobre protectora madre llegara a "salvarlo". Pero nadie acudió y el muy maldito se puso de peores y terminó por lanzar una enorme patada que sacudió todo el naranjo e hizo bambolear a mi pobre nido. Chillando desesperada batí mis alas sintiendo que caería y quedaría a merced de aquel desgraciado. Pero eso no sucedió, en cambio, a una velocidad demasiada rápida para mí, Levi había aparecido —abandonando muy seguramente su recolección matutina— en el plano, cacareando con enojo para ahuyentarlo, dispuesto a saltarle sobre la cabeza si volvía a hacer el intento de patear nuestro hogar.

Pareció funcionar en el primer momento, pues vi como ese pendejo retrocedía unos pasos, con su rostro de caballo mal parido contraerse por un fugaz temor, pero en el siguiente segundo sus ojos estaban incendiados por la ira y lanzó la botella que había estado abanicando con gestos molestos todo el rato. Y sucedió, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo, dejando apenas el espacio para que lanzara un graznido agónico:

La botella dio directo en el pecho de Levi, que cayó como una pequeña hoja amarillenta en otoño.

A partir de allí, la desesperación, el dolor, el miedo, la ira y la tristeza explotaron desde cada punto de mí ser.

Hanji llegó en el justo instante en que Jean remataba a mi pobre Levi, que en el suelo se había quedado inmóvil con los ojos perdidos, fijos en un solo punto. Viéndome a mí, mientras de su pico brotaba un espeso líquido rojo oscuro.

Sobrevolando forzosamente en círculos sobre aquellos humanos que discutían a más no poder, lloré mientras deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño, que despertaría y Levi estaría allí, conmigo, acomodando alguna que otra hierbecita para hacer más cómodo el nido en donde pronto incubaríamos nuestros huevos, las crías que tanto habíamos deseado.

Lastimosamente la realidad era otra. Una en el que un bastardo simplemente me arrebató todo y se fue como si nada, dedicándome una sonrisa de superioridad mientras le hacía una seña obscena a Hanji.

La vida era tan cruel.

Hanji enterró a Levi esa tarde, lejos de mi ojos, más allá de donde se acababan todas sus flores coloridas, que ahora me parecían un montón de arbustos insípidos.

Esa noche, con la luna grande y gorda desperdigando su luz pálida sobre mi plumaje y mi nido vacío, pensé en que todo era muy injusto, pues mientras yo había perdido la felicidad, siendo condenada irremediablemente a la eterna melancolía, otro ser continuaría su vida, pasando de mí como otra de sus mierdas, porque no era más que «una ave, y nada más», a palabras de su madre.

No era justo, nada justo.

Estirando mis alas, agitándolas sin ver una sola vez atrás, abandoné el nido en donde tantos buenos momentos tuve, recordando las palabras sibilantes y tristes que alguna vez escuché encerrado en una diminuta jaula de un lugar ya seguramente enterrando entre la pestilencia empalagosa de la muerte, la basura y el olvido.

«Recibes lo que pagas. Uno por cada uno»

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Jean la vio por primera vez una mañana a través de la ventana, posada en una rama del álamo que daba a su ventana y que formaba parte de la hilera alineada que se erguía alrededor de los dormitorios de la Universidad en la que había ingresado hace poco menos de una semana.

«¡chat chat!»

Su canto áspero y desagradable se confundió con el trinar de otros pájaros que en aquellos árboles habitaban. Extrañamente sintió que aquellos graznidos estaban dirigidos para él, para llamar su atención, pero luego lo descartó, echándolo a la patética paranoia del primer día de escuela, y colgándose el bolso al hombro salió de su cuarto.

Ese día por la tarde cuando se agachó para arreglarse las agujetas de sus tenis, creyó ver la sombra del vuelo de un ave solitaria sobre su cabeza, pero cuando alzó los ojos, una bandada de golondrinas fue todo lo que distinguió.

Sin embargo con el pasar de los días y el acumularse de las semanas, aquellos eventos se volvieron una rutina, siguiendo el mismo patrón:

Por las mañanas aquella ave, una urraca de ojos de un poderoso amarillo sucio, graznaba una y otra vez desde el álamo en dirección a su ventana. Por las tardes lo perseguía en un vuelo lento y a poca distancia, agitando las alas suavemente, deteniéndose cada que él lo hacía. Y por las noches… en las noches no le dejaba dormir. Golpeteando con su pico incontables veces el cristal de la ventana lo mantenía en vela hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Después de un par de meses, todo empeoró.

La urraca dejó de limitarse al acoso a distancia y comenzó a atacarlo directamente, agrediéndole cada vez que salía del dormitorio, yéndose en picada sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo tropezar cada que podía, causándole accidentes que fueron desde una torcedura de tobillo hasta provocar que casi fuese arrollado por un auto cuando se le estampó contra el rostro en plena calle.

Aquella ave también robaba sus cosas y rasgabas sus libros de apuntes cuando él estaba en los auditorios de clases, incluso llegó al extremo de romper su laptop una tarde cuando él preparaba un informe. Debido a eso suspendió una materia importantísima y su padre recortó su mensualidad de gastos.

Lo jodió.

Y después de eso, las cosas no hicieron más que ponerse terriblemente sórdidas.

Al cabo de cuatro meses, Jean se negaba a salir de su cuarto y había clausurada las ventanas, pintándolas de negro y cubriéndolas con espesas cortinas, aterrado por la presencia de aquella ave, de sus graznidos que parecían siempre estar retumbando en sus tímpanos, y sintiendo que a donde viese, ella estaba allí, observándole acusadoramente con sus ojos grandes y brillantes, fijos e inmisericordes sobre su figura.

¿Por qué aquel maldito animal le hacía tales cosas? ¿Por qué insistía en causarle tanto daño? ¿Qué tanta mierda había hecho para merecer tal tortura? Eran las preguntas que martillaban en su cabeza mientras escondido bajo su cama, en las penumbras, con las manos tapándose los oídos, intentaba tener un poco de paz.

Preguntas que dejaron de serlo la noche en que despertó de una brutal pesadilla, en la que una irreconocible figura diminuta y alada, toda pútrida y con las carnes hechas jirones, le perseguía sin descanso.

Fue fugaz, un pequeño lapso de retrospección, como una revelación en el justo instante antes de la destrucción. Recordó entonces la fiesta de despedida que su tía Hanji le hiciese previo a su partida a la Universidad, al frondoso naranjo donde después de ser alevosamente ignorado, había querido refrescarse, pero en donde una molesta urraca le había graznado interrumpiendo su búsqueda de relajación, recordó así mismo a la otra, la que seguramente era su compañero, a la que había matado de un botellazo en un arranque estúpido de esos que le daban cuando se enfadaba, pero también recordaba los ojos furiosos de su tía y su amenaza de hacerlo pagar. Entonces todo cobró sentido, armándose como un perfecto rompecabezas.

¡Esa perra!

Trastabillando salió de su escondite, buscando a tientas el jodido celular, el cual su luz cegadora golpeó sus ojos en cuanto lo hubo encontrado y presionado la pantalla de agua.

Así que había sido ella, todo ese maldito tiempo ella había sido la culpable, se dijo, rechinando los dientes con desmedida fuerza por el enojo.

—Maldita bruja, pero ya verás, ya verás—con manos temblorosas tecleó en sus contactos, cabreadísimo a más no poder. El timbre sonó dos, tres, veces, hasta que una voz adormilada le levantó. Detrás de su ventana, un ligero golpeteo se escuchó, y desde algún punto de su cuarto aleteos resonaron.

—«Hola»—la voz aletargada de su tía susurró.

—«¿Cómo lo haces? ¡Dime como lo haces, perra hija de puta!»— fue lo primero que brotó de su garganta, en un tono crispado.

—«¿De qué hablas?»—contestaron detrás de la línea, un poco más despabilada, con tintes de enojo.

—«¡Del ave! De la puta ave que enviaste a joderme la vida»—estalló, sintiendo la sangre hervirle.

En las sombras, atenuado por sus gritos, sonidos de _plaf_ , _plaf_ de patitas crearon un eco sordo en el piso.

—«No sé de que mierdas estás hablando»—dijo su tía, seguramente con la boca fruncida en un rictus molesto.

—«¡De la puta urraca! No te hagas»—continúo él, precipitándose en una marejada tóxica de ira—. « ¿Es por la de la fiesta, no? ¿Este es tu cobro, verdad?»—para ese momento estaba llorando de enojo y su voz salía atragantada—. «Pero esto no se quedará así. Tan solo espera, mañana ya verás»—le amenazó, dispuesto a cumplir su promesa y a base de golpes deshacer cualquier mierda que esa mujer hubiese hecho para lograr controlar a esa ave, para así al fin liberarse de toda esa porquería.

—«Estás demente, Jean»—respondió inexpresivamente la mujer al otro lado del teléfono—. «No entiendo de que estás hablando, pero sea lo que sea, seguramente lo tienes bien merecido»—terminó ella y colgó.

Jean se quedó con el sonidito de corte de fondo, más furioso que nunca, con el odio corriéndolo por las venas, y en una búsqueda de filtrar sus horrendos sentimientos, lanzó su móvil hacia cualquier punto, el que cayó sobre la cama, rebotando levemente dos veces, con la lucecita pálida de la pantalla aún encendida, que terminó por revelarle algo que lo paralizó.

Pues allí estaba, sobre las almohadas de su cama, acomodada como gran señora, una urraca de ojos oscuros que le graznó con suavidad cuando él se le quedó viendo, con la sangre congelándose en las venas.

Retrocediendo en medio de temblores, Jean fue a dar contra el ventanal, en donde al apoyarse sintiendo sus piernas fallarles, se llevó las negras cortinas y la luz de una luna llena se filtró con potencia por el traslucido material. Y el miedo se incrustó como púas en todo su sistema, pues aquella urraca no estaba sola. No. Desde varios puntos de la habitación, otras se encontraban observándolo con fijeza.

Seis de aquellas animalejas lo rodeaban en un pérfido círculo. Seis hasta que la séptima emergió desde debajo de la cama.

Él la reconoció. Aquella urraca no era más que la que lo había estado atormentando desde hace meces.

Ojos grandes y amarillos como de depredador hambriento lo atravesaron. Ojos crueles que se complementaron con aquel gesto que él reconoció como una sonrisa en los gestos de aquel animal.

Ella estaba sonriendo, tan sardónicamente como todas las otras. Proyectando de sus siete cuerpos, la figura distorsionada de una sombra aterradora que crecía y reptaba en las paredes.

El corazón dentro de su pecho se aceleró a un ritmo errático y mórbido debido a eso, pero el terror solo explotó desde todas las células de su cuerpo en el justo instante cuando lo escuchó, a aquel graznido espeluznante, claro y rasposo.

Ella le habló:

 ***** «Recibes lo que pagas. Uno por cada uno» *****

Y Jean gritó, grito hasta que se quedó sin voz, sin ojos y sin intestinos, hasta que terminó en charco de sangre, quemándose al fin enteramente, aprendiendo la lección.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

La mañana siguiente a la que Jean le llamara, Hanji las vio cuando sus ojos cayeron a la ventana que daba al patio, mientras se preparaba para hacer el desayuno.

Allí estaban, ocho urracas posadas en el árbol de naranjo, algunas acicalándose, otras tan solo posadas, siendo acariciadas por el aire fresco del amanecer.

Hanji sonrió al contemplarles, recordando un viejo poema que su abuela le murmuró algunas veces, después de decirle que si hay que tenerle respeto a algo en la vida, es a tan solo tres cosas: A Dios, a los mayores, y a las urracas.

Mientras rememoraba el poema, su celular timbró estridente, y ella a regañadientes apartó la vista de aquella hermosa visión durante unos segundos para contestar.

 **Una para la melancolía,**

 **Dos para el júbilo,**

 **Tres para un funeral,**

 **Cuatro para un nacimiento,**

 **Cinco para el cielo,**

 **Seis para el infierno,****

—«Han, Hanji…es Jean»—la voz agónica de su hermana tras la línea le erizó la piel—. «Está muerto ¡Está muerto!»—sollozó incontrolable la otra mujer—«Lo asesinaron»—y al fin el llanto copioso no se hizo esperar.

 **Siete para el diablo**

 **En persona**

El teléfono cayó de las manos de Hanji, y ella solo pudo ver como desde el otro lado de la ventana, una de las urracas inclinaba la cabeza en gesto que se asemejaba a una muda reverencia agradecida, tan solo un instante antes de que todas alzaran el vuelo para perderse en la infinidad del cielo.

 **Y Ocho para la eterna felicidad.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

**«Una para la melancolía»: El Creepypasta del poema, está escrito en inglés por S. H. Cooper, pueden buscarlo en Youtobe o San Google, este Fic es como la otra cara de la moneda de esa historia, la parte no contada.

Con este Fic estoy dando por sentado que apoyaré la fundación para un Fandom a esa Historia tan perfecta. La amo.

Esta historia me nació del buche y en una sentada escribí 2100 palabras de ellas. Oh, sí.

Témanle a las urracas, muchachas. ¡Témanles!

Me encanta escribir de Levi y Eren versión animalitos.

Deben saber que había una historia precuela a esta, en la que explicaba lo de esa frase muy sabia que Eren dice. Además del hecho de que Levi y Eren hablasen, porque, oh sí que lo hacían. Ellos alguna vez fueron humanos. Pero como sé que les vale un huevo mis desvaríos, con este Fic doy por cerrada las calabazas, terminando con el número cuatro, el número de la muerte o la mala suerte.

Gracias por haber acompañado, por haber soportado mis cochinadas y esas cosas. Las adoro por ese cariño que me dan así mis historias estén bien feas. Espero las hayan disfrutado.

PD: Eren solo tuvo seis polluelos. La octava ustedes ya saben quien es (7w7)

See you later.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
